


Almost Done.

by BixbyBaby



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Bulimia, EDNOS, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Other, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Violent Thoughts, Vomiting, binge eating, but not rlly, eating disorder poetry?, idk - Freeform, im sorry, this is literally just my thoughts while purging, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BixbyBaby/pseuds/BixbyBaby
Summary: Suck it up.You can endure some pain.Don't be weak, you're almost done.TRIGGER WARNING
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Almost Done.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you say you're fucked up, but it's fine, Don't worry about it?

The thoughts rush all at once.

You have to remember to take a deep breath.

Memories flush your mind, but you ignore them and focus on the task. 

Two fingers is traditional, but you’ve always used three. 

The bile comes up in violent chunks and you remind yourself to chew your food better. 

You press against your stomach and use the smell to make yourself sicker.

It hurts, but you're used to it. 

Pulling your fingers free, you stand up and rinse them in the sink, catching a glance of yourself in the mirror. 

You hate the way you look, always have. Probably always will.

The thoughts come flowing back as you stare at the tear-stained monster in the mirror. It only stops when you look towards the solution. 

The silicon bowl that you know will redeem your sins, reeks.

You take a deep breath. 

You’re almost done.


End file.
